He estado pensando
by BethMcLennon
Summary: Sam y Freddie llevan casados tres años, Sam quiere tener un hijo, ¿pero Freddie también lo querrá? Léelo y si te gusta comenta y agrégalo a favoritos -one shot-(:


**A mí no me pertenecen los personajes de iCarly, solo esta estúpida y sensual historia (:**

_He estado pensando._

PDV Sam

Me desperté cuando un rayo de sol atravesó la ventana de mi recamara y llegó a mis ojos. Me estiré y me di cuenta de que el bastardo de Freddie no tenía sus brazos alrededor de mí. Me di la vuelta y lo abracé, y puse mi cabeza en su pecho y empecé a besar su pecho por arriba de su camiseta, después su cuello, su barbilla y al final sus hermosos y ñoños labios, supe que se había despertado porque en el beso empezó a sonreír. Cuando me aleje de él, me miro y me sonrío.

"Buenos días, mi querida esposita" dijo volviéndome a besar, y haciendo que yo me pusiera encima de él, empezó a recorrer sus manos por mi espalda. Me aparté de él y me volví a mi lado de la cama, pero me pusé de costado y Freddie se puso de la misma manera que yo y una de sus manos empezó a acariciar mi cara, mi hombro y mi brazo, cuando llegó a mi mano empezó a hacer pequeños círculos con su pulgar.

"He estado pensando…" empecé viendo su pulgar en mi mano, después a su boca y después sus ojos que me estaban viendo como si nunca me hubieran visto… tonto.

"¿Si?" preguntó levantando una ceja… ¡Ay Santo Dios! Cada vez que hace eso, me vuelvo a enamorar de él… aunque no creo que eso pueda ser posible…

"He estado pensando y creo que quiero tener un bebe…" empecé a morder mi labio inferior, mirándolo con curiosidad… no decía nada solo se me quedaba viendo, pensando… esto no puede ser nada bueno.

"Es que he tenido muchas señales últimamente y hemos estado casados por tres años y pues, los dos tenemos muy buenos trabajos y creo que hemos ahorrado lo sufí-"fui interrumpida por sus labios y sus manos que me acercaban a él. Empezó como un tierno beso y termino como uno bastante apasionado.

"¿Eso es un sí?" le pregunté cuando mi respiración volvió a la normalidad.

"Hagámoslo ahora" me dijo con esa sonrisa y voz seductora que hace cada vez que quiere tener sexo… y ahora que lo pienso, creo que siempre la utiliza…

"No, no, no, ahora no, aquí no." Dije alejándome. "La _concepción_" me empecé a reír

"¿De qué te ríes?" dijo riéndose también.

"La palabra _concepción _es muy graciosa." Dije sonriendo y encogiéndome de hombros. "Como sea, quiero que sea especial, como nuestra primera vez… no estoy diciendo que tiene que ser como _nuestra _primera vez, si no-…"

"Que quieres que sea especial" dijo terminando la frase por mí. Asentí. "Yo también quiero que sea especial. Te Amo. Muchísimo" Me sonrojé

"Yo también te amo muchísisisisimo"

…

-_Tres semanas después-_

¡Dios! Hoy fue un día muy cansado… Odio a mi jefe. Ni siquiera pienso que debería llamarse "jefe", ¡No hace nunca nada! Me estresa ese tipo de personas… Lo sé, yo _era_ así, _ERA,_ ya no, después de que reprobé el primer semestre de la universidad supe que no debía de ser así nunca más.

Me tiré en el sillón de la sala y cerré los ojos por unos segundos, fue ahí cuando un delicioso olor a chocolate llegó a mis fosas nasales, ¿Freddie llegó temprano del trabajo? Son solo las 7:05 y él usualmente llega a las 8…

"¿Freddie?" pregunté levantándome del sillón y dirigiéndome a nuestra habitación… no hubo respuesta. La puerta del cuarto estaba cerrada, la abrí cuidadosamente y las luces estaban apagadas, solo había, yo diría unas 5 velas, en las bocinas estaba el ipod de Freddie y justo entré completamente al cuarto empezó a reproducirse _Running Away_, sonreí al escucharla, realmente me gusta esa canción, me trae tan buenos recuerdos… Caminé hasta nuestra cama donde estaba nuestra mesita de cama, había fresas con chocolate y dos copas de vino y también había una nota, _**No sabes cuánto te amo. **_Yo creo que si lo sé, con todo lo que ha hecho mi pequeño esposo por mí, y ahora esto. Alguien llego por detrás y me tapó los ojos.

"¿A qué no sabes quién soy?" Dijo soltando una pequeña risa y el aire que soltó me llegó a mi cuello haciendo que mi piel se pusiera chinita.

"Te apuesto a que si sé"

"Si estás taaan segura entonces dime" Dijo empezando a besar mi cuello

"Umm creo que eres el hombre que maaas amo, y también creo que eres ese tipo guapo, fuerte, ¡dios! Muy Fuerte, ñoño, y mi esposo… ¿acerte?" Dije "dudosa"

"TINTINTINTIIIN, Usted señora Benson, ha ganado… ¡UN BESO DE SU ESPOSO!" Dijo riendo y destapándome los ojos y dándome una vuelta para que lo viera.

"¿Un _beso_? Yo pensé que ganaría un jamón completo o una botella de baileys o no sé tal vez algo mejor…"

"Ni modo, te tienes que quedar con el beso porque no hay intercambio de regalos" Yo reí y él se inclino y capturó mis labios, fue beso simple, pero no me importa como sea el beso, siempre que lo beso a él siento como una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

"Me dijiste que querías tener un bebe, yo te dije que yo también lo quería, y también me dijiste que querías que fuera especial" Susurró en mi oído mientras bailábamos _And I Love Her _ de The Beatles, **(N/A: Sé que muchos de ustedes no la conocen, también sé que es una canción viejísima, pero… es una de las canciones más románticas y hermosas que existen, si no la han escuchado háganlo, les prometo que se enamorarán de ella. En mi perfil les dejo el link de la canción (; ). **

Yo solo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, no podría ser más perfecto.

"Quiero que sepas que te amo más que nada en el mundo y que eso jamás va a cambiar, eres la única persona que me ha hecho cambiar, y por un lado me molesta que puedas hacer eso, y es que nadie más lo puede hacer, en verdad eres increíble." Dije levantando mi cabeza y lo volteé a ver, de verdad que soy afortunada.

Estuvimos bailando, por horas, bueno, yo sentí que fueron horas, sonará un poco cursi pero, cuando estoy con él todo se detiene y el estrés del trabajo.

"Te amo" me dijo besando mi cuello. Hice mi cabeza para atrás exponiendo mi cuello para que a Freddie le resultará más fácil besarlo.

"Mmmm…" solté un pequeño gemido "Igual yo"

Después de que terminamos de bailar, comimos un poco y tomamos un poco de vino, simplemente per-fec-to.

…

-_Dos semanas después_ -

Estoy sentada en la tasa de mi baño, esperando que la prueba de embarazo diga si estoy embarazada o no… estoy muy nerviosa… ¿Debería esperar a Freddie para ver si lo estoy o no?

"_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP" _empezó a sonar la alarma que puse para saber el resultado. Inhalé y exhalé aire… ¿debería esperarlo?

PDV Freddie

Eran como las siete de la tarde y cuando abrí la puerta a nuestro departamento no había rastros de Sam… y su coche si estaba en el estacionamiento…

Cuando deje mi portafolio en la entrada y puse mi saco en el sofá, pude ver un camino de pétalos de margaritas y rosas… ¿qué sucede aquí?

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y en nuestra cama había una tarjeta, tipo las de cumpleaños, la abrí,

"_**¡FELICIDADES, EN NUEVE MESES PODRÁS VERME!" **_Y debajo del escrito había un dibujo de una cuna… ¿esto significa…?

"¿Sam?" la llamé confundido… volteé a todas partes y en el tocador de Sam había otra nota y un palito blanco… me acerque y primero cogí el papel…

"_Febrero 2020…p.d. Te amo." _Tragué saliva, cogí el palito y me dí cuenta de que era una prueba de embarazo… No lo puedo creer… ¡Voy a ser padre!

"¿S-ss-am? ¿Dónde estás cariño?" Dije volteando a ver en toda la recamara. Estaba en su bata de baño y con una toalla en la cabeza, más hermosa no puede estar en este momento. Esperen… ¿Cómo no oí el agua de la regadera? Quizá estaba demasiado ocupado descubriendo lo que Sam quería mostrarme…

Me acerqué a ella y la besé, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la cargué y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. No podría estar más feliz. Me separé de ella y le dije,

"Vamos a tener un bebe" ella sonrió y me abrazó fuerte, obvio sin lastimarme,

"Vamos a tener un _bebe_" repitió lo mismo que yo dije pero enfatizando la palabra bebe, pude sentir el aire en mi cuello cuando soltó una risilla, le dio un beso a la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Cuando la baje pude ver unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos…

"Cariño, ¿por qué lloras?" pregunté, limpiando con mi pulgar las dos lagrimas que habían cruzado su cara.

"Jamás había sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora" Yo reí ante eso, me incliné y la volví a besar.

…

-_9 meses después_ -

PDV Sam

Ahhhww… por fin, después de 9 largos meses, y después de un largo y bastante doloroso parto, tengo a mi pequeña hija en mis brazos. Vanessa Benson. No puedo decir a quién se parece, porque tiene mucho de los dos, los pocos cabellos que tiene, parecen ser rubios y sus ojitos parecen ser como los de Freddie, su nariz es como la de su papá, y sus labios como los míos.

Es increíble cómo puedes amar a alguien que acabas de conocer.

Todos nuestros amigos y familiares vinieron a conocerla.

Soy la mujer más feliz del planeta y nada ni nadie puede cambiarlo.

Fin.

**CHICOOOS Y CHICAAS! Espero que les haya gustado mucho, mucho, mucho, porque a mí me encantó escribirlo :3 Los quiero mucho y feliz inicio de semana :***************

**No se olviden de comentar si les gustó o no **** También si les gusto agréguenlo a favoritos y recomiéndenlo****) eso me ayudaría bastante.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto.**


End file.
